


Get Me Hard

by itstuesdayagain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous First Time, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gross, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This was supposed to be good old fashioned smut but I accidentally spilled some feelings in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstuesdayagain/pseuds/itstuesdayagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you want it so much, get me hard.”</p><p>Stiles doesn’t feel like he has a concussion but he must because there’s no way he just heard that. He must be hallucinating.</p><p>“I’m sorry, there must be some mistake. What?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. I am trash and this is my first attempt at porn.
> 
> This is tagged as PWP because 1) I didn't know where to start except, you know, at the sex and 2) I haven't watched Teen Wolf in two seasons.
> 
> Have fun!

 “If you want it so much, get me hard.”

Stiles doesn’t feel like he has a concussion but he must because there’s no way he just heard that. He must be hallucinating.

“I’m sorry, there must be some mistake. _What?!_ ”

 “I said,” Derek growled, “if you want it so much, get. me. hard.” Without Stiles realizing, Derek had backed him against his bedroom wall. When he had finished speaking, Derek kicked Stiles’ legs apart, knocking him to the ground. Stiles looked up from his position on his knees and almost went into cardiac arrest. Derek was unzipping his fly and pulling out his cock; thick and uncut and –

“Uh…I may not be that experienced but even I know that sex usually works better when all members are, you know, _involved_.” Stiles said to the flaccid penis in his face.

Derek sighed heavily. “You’re bordering on genius level, Stiles, and yet you still can’t understand three simple words. I said –”

“I know.” Stiles breathed, finally catching up. “Get you hard.” He pulled Derek closer to him so he was standing in between Stiles legs, forcing his knees apart. As Stiles watched, Derek’s cock twitched a little and started to plump up. Stiles poked his tongue out and ghosted it over the length of Derek’s cock until Derek shifted his weight and started to complain.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles muttered and took Derek into his mouth, cutting Derek’s complaining off with a grunt. Stiles sucked and swirled his tongue around everything he could fit in his mouth until he felt Derek stiffen up and start to throb. Pulling off with a pop, Stiles looked up at Derek from under his eyelashes and smirked as he licked his palm and fingers.

Obviously no one had taught Derek about patience when he was growing up because after only about ten seconds, he impatiently crowded Stiles’ space, forcing his head back against the wall. Stiles huffed out a laugh and tilted his head back obligingly as Derek cupped his chin. Stiles opened his mouth for Derek again and wrapped his hand around what he couldn’t fit, moving his lips and hand in tandem.

Just as Stiles suspected, it seemed that he had a natural affinity for sucking cock if Derek’s sweating and unconcious hip rolls could be trusted. Something Stiles hadn’t counted on, though, was the affect blow jobs would have on him even when he wasn’t getting one. Not only was he good at sucking dick, but he liked it. Like, _liked it_ liked it. In the way that meant his jeans were getting more than a little uncomfortable. He tried to shift his weight to alleviate the pressure but nothing was working. Stiles looked up at Derek and whined around his mouthful, trying to indicate his distress with his eyes.

Either it worked or Derek had secret werewolf telepathy powers he wasn’t telling anyone about because he chuckled under his breath and said, “Go on, then. Take it out.” Thankfully Stiles scratched at his zipper with his free hand until he could pull it down and tug his dick out. Stiles sighed in relief and resumed sucking with new enthusiasm. Spit slipped down his chin and onto his shirt as his suckling sounds reverberated off the walls. Stiles’ fingers couldn’t quite meet around Derek’s girth and he moaned in anticipation.

Echoing his moan, Derek pulled out and kept Stiles from following his now _very_ involved dick by pushing his head back against the wall. Stiles looked up at Derek through somewhat hazy eyes and swayed slightly.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Derek said roughly, looking down with dark eyes, “I’m going to rim you and finger you against the wall until you come. That will be the first time. Then I’ll put you on the bed and fuck you until you come a second time. Any objections?” Stiles answered that by scrambling up to his feet and turning, flopping face first against the wall, ass out. He heard Derek laugh lowly again behind him and then felt him tug his pants and underwear down to his thighs. Derek’s knees hit the ground with a thud and his hands spread Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles eagerly clenched and relaxed his asshole, ready to get the show on the road.

Almost inaudibly, he heard Derek whisper, “Yeah, show me what’s mine.” Stiles shuddered as a wave of arousal rushed through him and he looked back over his shoulder at Derek, afraid to speak unless he broke whatever mood Derek was in, just in time to see him shift into beta form. Stiles gasped as he felt Derek lick over his hole and claws prick his skin. Once Stiles felt drenched, Derek plunged his long tongue into Stiles’ body causing him to jolt and dig his palms into the wall, squeezing his eyes shut.

Derek lapped into Stiles over and over until he was a soaking, shivering mess. Suddenly, Stiles felt a slick, thankfully claw-less, finger enter him. _He must have found that lube I lost a month ago._ Stiles thought hysterically. _I was wondering where that got to_.

Derek stood, shifted back, and pinned him to the wall, one finger still moving slowly in and out of him. “You’ll have to beg for it.” Derek growled against Stiles’ neck, punctuating each breath with a bite and a roll of his hips so Stiles could feel Derek’s cock on the small of his back. “You’ll have to beg and writhe and cry before I let you come.” Stiles gasped, suddenly feeling like he was in the Amazon with the air in the room so humid and hot. Derek fingered him relentlessly, staying away from his prostate, pinning him so effectively that he couldn’t get any leverage against the wall. Stiles started rolling his hips, trying to encourage Derek towards his prostate as he added another finger.

“You’re an _asshole!_ ” Stiles panted.

“You know what I want,” was the only response he got as Derek’s fingers began to scissor inside him, stretching and teasing. Stiles swallowed as Derek added a third finger, a tight stretch, and finally forced out a stuttered “ _Please!_ ”

“Good.” Derek purred and immediately found Stiles’ prostate, rubbing hard. Stiles saw stars and twisted to muffle his cries into the wall as he fought for control to fuck back onto Derek’s fingers. Derek obliged and started pistoning his fingers roughly into Stiles, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Stiles thrashed and whined feeling his climax building up in his belly.

“Derek, please. ‘S not enough, Derek, _please_!” he moaned. He felt Derek rumble a reply but was too out of his mind with desperation to interpret it. Derek took a step back, pulling Stiles’ hips with him so that Stiles was supporting himself against the wall with the side of his head and his forearms. Derek continued fingering him, adding a fourth, and grasped Stile’s cock causing him to wail out.

“Easy, easy.” Derek soothed in Stiles’ ear as he sobbed against the wall. It was almost too much, Derek’s body heat and his fingers on his cock and in his ass making him feel like he was burning. Derek stopped thrusting his fingers in and out and started ruthlessly rubbing Stiles’ prostate without giving up. Combined with Derek’s hand on his dick, Stiles came against the wall with a scream.

Derek kept it up until Stiles’ knees trembled, threatening him to drop him onto the floor. Derek pulled him back against his chest and held him upright. Stiles shook his head at the mess on the wall. “Aw man, who’s gonna clean that up?” he wheezed. “So unnecessary.”

Derek snorted. “Let me make it up to you,” he said dryly. Still holding Stiles up, he tugged Stiles’ shirt up over his head and off onto the ground and nudged Stiles to step out of his jeans. Once he was undressed, Derek spun him around to lay down on the bed on his back. When Stiles had his bearings, he looked up to see Derek jerking his own shirt off.

“Wow,” Stiles breathed, taking in Derek’s chest and his still hard dick sticking out of the fly of his jeans. “Now _that’s_ a view!” Derek raised an incredulous eyebrow and finished taking his clothes off, tossing them to the side. “Condoms’re in the side drawer,” Stiles indicated with his head, not taking his wide eyes off Derek’s glistening body. Derek turned, not quite managing to hide his smirk, and bent over to retrieve the condom, giving Stiles a generous eyeful.

“Yeah…” Stiles exhaled, feeling his dick twitch with interest again. “Fuck meeeee.”

Derek turned around and rolled the condom on, the wayward lube in his other hand. “I was planning on it,” he grinned. Stiles sighed and tried to stifle a smile, “Just get over here.” Derek obliged, draping his body over Stiles’ and kissing him deeply. Stiles relaxed into the kiss, arms coming up to circle Derek’s neck.

“This is nice,” he murmured when Derek drew back, “but what happened to ‘I’m going to make you come against a wall and then fuck you until you come again’, aggressive Derek?”

Derek’s eyes darkened, “You want aggressive Derek back?”

“Fuck yeah!” Stiles enthused.

“Well, then.” Derek pushed up on his knees to loom over Stiles. “I’m going to watch you jerk off until you’re hard again,” he said, pushing Stiles’ knees apart, “and then I’m going to fuck you until you come again.”

“That works for me,” Stiles obliged, putting his hands on his rapidly hardening cock. As he jerked off, Derek leaned over to nip at the sensitive skin behind his ear, “And when I say I’m going to fuck you until you come again,” he rasped, “that means without a hand on your dick.” Stiles arched his back and moaned as he became fully erect again. Derek took both his wrists in one hand and pinned them on the pillow above Stiles’ head, wrapping Stiles’ legs around his waist with his other hand. In one smooth motion, Derek entered Stiles causing them both to gasp. Derek started rolling his hips slowly after Stiles adjusted, barely glancing his still sensitive prostate.

Stiles strained against Derek’s hands unthinkingly, trying to get some stimulation. He tossed his head back and clenched, wordlessly demanding Derek pick up the pace. Derek groaned and sped up, hitting Stiles’ prostate head-on with every thrust. Stiles scrunched his eyes shut, throwing his head back and forth in an effort to counter the onslaught on his oversensitive body. He felt like everything down to his bones was trembling and fought back a scream as Derek leaned over, the new angle rubbing Derek’s full length along his prostate, to gently press their lips together and whisper, “Sweet Derek just wants to tell you how amazing you are and how proud he is to be with you.”

Stiles whimpered and cried out as he felt his climax come over him a second time, his clenching body triggering Derek’s orgasm as well. They collapsed against each other, breathing heavily and coming down from their respective highs.

“That was so corny.” Stiles gasped, nudging Derek’s head with his own.

“Well it seemed appropriate in the moment.” Derek blushed, rolling onto his side to pull off the condom and tie the top, swiping a random shirt from the floor to wipe off Stiles’ stomach and chest.

Stiles smiled fondly, pulling Derek down next to him and resting his head on Derek’s shoulder, “It was.”

“I’ve got three more simple words for you,” he felt Derek say.

“I know,” Stiles whispered, nuzzling Derek’s neck and closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Did you just Han Solo me?!”_

“I resent that implication. I’ve never even seen those movies.”

“You just Hal Solo’ed me! I can’t believe this!”

“I mean technically I think you have to be on the verge of carbon freezing for it to _fully_ count so –”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a thing, wasn't it?
> 
> If you liked this, please leave kudos and maybe a comment telling me your favorite part/if I did a good job because my ego is fragile and hanging precariously in the balance.
> 
> Fun Fact!: This fic was inspired by a waking dream I had while taking a nap this afternoon.  
> Fun Fact! #2: My tumblr is its-tuesday-again-again.


End file.
